A computer case is used for installing therein the hardware components of a host computer, so that the hardware components could compute and process various data. In designing the computer case, space utilization and user-friendliness are usually taken into consideration. Generally, a control panel is arranged on the external surface of the housing of the computer case. The control panel is fixed on the external surface of the housing of the computer case. In addition, the control panel has several connecting ports. When a transmission line is plugged into one of the connecting ports, the host computer could exchange data with an external electronic device.
Conventionally, the computer case has no safety mechanism. If a transmission line is plugged into one of the connecting ports by other person, the important data stored in the host computer may be easily stolen through the connecting port and leak out. In other words, the control panel has no burglarproof function. Moreover, since the control panel is fixed on the external surface of the housing and the outward appearance of the housing is constant, the appearance and shape of the computer case are very monotonous.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved computer case so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.